Whatever: Jordan Pruitt
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Song-fic! Set in season 1. Mara is sick of Amber's jealousy and the way she's treating her. Whatever: By Jordan Pruitt. I have nothing against Amber this just popped in my head. Rated T...for Tacos


**Hey, So a songfic this time :D Whatever: By Jordan pruitt. This is set in season one Mara's pov about Amber. Enjoy :) I like amber this just came into my head. This is dedicated to Dancingqueen4life101**

Mara's Pov:

**You can't please everybody all the time**

**So instead of trying, I say whatever**

**Whatever, whatever.**

**You might see things a little differently,**

**and thats okay with me, I say whatever**

**Whatever, whatever.**

_I know i'm not the prettiest girl in Anubis house. But that doesn't bother me. I don't mind not having a boyfriend, or being a cheerleader. I just say Whatever._

**I thought she was such a good friend of mine,**

**but lately she's driving me crazy.**

**She acting all cool and indigified, **

**and i don't know why everything's changing**

_Amber. Lately she's just been..Distant. She keeps acting too cool for anyone else because of her blonde hair and purple and white plaid cheer uniform. She's always been a little what's the word? Conceited? She likes herself, alot. Yet always saying her Flaws personaly i don't think any of them are true. She's the most popular girl in school for petes sake! She just been acting so different lately._

**I'm so fed up and I can not lie,**

**Cause I'm tierd of trying to please.**

**But she won't let it go, so I gotta let her know that I won't let it bother me**

_She keeps saying that she's just who she is and to leave her be. But im just so fed up of her leaving me for one of her cheer friends. But she wont let it go. She says im jealous im not on the cheer team. So i gotta show that i wont let it bother me._

**You can't please everybody all the time**

**So instead of trying, I say whatever**

**Whatever, whatever.**

**You might see things a little differently,**

**and thats okay with me, I say whatever**

**Whatever, whatever.**

_I don't want to be a cheerleader. i've never cared about being popular. Eventhough Amber always consists i do, i just say whatever._

**She keeps saying that I already crossed the line,**

**by spending time with who she's dating. (Whatever)**

**I don't think she understands who I am, or cares about what she's breaking.**

_Everytime i hang out with Mick she always says im a boyfriend stealer. Honestly, yes i do fancy Mick doesn't everyone? Well except for Patrica And Nina. But i would NEVER etentully steal him! I'm not that type of girl. With more and more acusations (A/N sorry don't know how to spell it, havent got spell check) she's breaking our friendship apart. But she doesn't seem to care what she's breaking._

**I'm so fed up and I wanna scream,**

**Cause I'm sick of her jealousy.**

**But she won't let it go, so I gotta try to show that I won't let it bother me**

_about how i dont think they have anything in commen. I don't! They are just...Different. She got very jealous when Mick come over to talk to me. I'm sick of her being so jealos every time me and Mick talk! So she asked Patricia to switch rooms so she could room with Nina. And that she doesnt want to room with a boyfriend stealer* I ran to my room and sceamed into my pillow. But the next i just walked up with a smile on my face into the commen room._

**You can't please everybody all the time**

**So instead of trying, I say whatever**

**Whatever, whatever.**

**You might see things a little differently,**

**and thats okay with me, I say whatever, whatever.**

_Her and the cheerleaders think i want to steal her boyfriend i just say Whatever. Because i know i don't want to steal him._

**I can't pretend that it doesn't ever bother me.**

**All this stressing, negativity.**

**I feel so misunderstood, I only wish I could change the**

**way she feels about me..**

_I just want her to get over the fact i wont steal mik. I hate being under girl stress because of boys. And all the negativity in the house between all the girls at the minute. I just wish it could go back to normal._

**You can't please everybody all the time**

**So instead of trying, I say whatever**

**Oh whatever (whatever)**

**You might see things a little differently,**

**I say whatever, whatever.**

_I'm so sick of all the bickering, and backstabbing. I just say whatever._

**You can't please everybody all the time**

**So instead of trying, I say whatever**

**Whatever, ohhh **

**You might see things a little differently,**

**and thats okay with me, I say whatever, whatever**

_But i guess it's never going to be the same again. I hve Patricia for now at least. I need to let go of the past and think to the future and just learn to say...WHATEVER!_

_**Doneee :D xx **_

_***I dont know if she says that or not, just made it up.**_

_**bold underlined: Song**_

_**Italics: Writing**_

_**Behind the Smiles is next to get updated**_

_**-Sibun x**_


End file.
